Almas Gemelas
by Ishida Rio
Summary: Kai cambió de bando. Black Drancer es su nuevo corazón y no le molesta demostrarlo. Pero si todo tiene un otro yo... ¿quién es el complemento del Ave Negra?
1. Luna Azul

**Disclamer: Bey blade no me pertenece. Solo cierto gatito que saldrá por ahí )**

**Notas: Este es un fic loco que se me ocurrió un día y que escribí (como se dice en Chile para demostrar algo sumamente rápido) en "tres tiempos". Espero que les guste. **

**Shounen ai - KaixRei**

**Estado - 3 capítulos - Terminado.**

* * *

**ALMAS GEMELAS**

**Luna Azul.**

La primera batalla con Kai como integrante de los Demolition Boys había terminado. El muchacho estaba frente al túnel escuchando inmutable los reclamos de sus ex compañeros de equipo.

-¡¿Porqué Kai?! –reclamaba Takao- ¡Creí que éramos amigos!

-¿Amigos?, no me hagas reír –respondió con una torcida sonrisa en su cara blanca. Sin mas volteó y comenzó a caminar, pero otra voz lo detuvo casi sin querer-

-¡Kai! -...era Rei. Hiwatari volteó levemente, solo para mirarlo sobre el hombro. El chico chino se veía perturbado y sus ojos dorados mostraban la urgente necesidad de una respuesta. Ambos se miraron unos momentos, y Kai sonrió otra vez, no con superioridad ni soberbia, sino con ansiedad y orgullo.-

-Te veo luego Rei.

El túnel lo abrazó con su oscuridad haciendo que desapareciera del campo visual de los otros. Su equipo lo siguió en silencio, burlándose de las caras de asombro e incredulidad de los Blade Brakers.

Por su parte, Rei salió corriendo en cuanto su equipo quedó solo en el estadio. Sabía que no le sería posible escabullirse después, y esa era su única posibilidad. Kai había dicho "te veo luego Rei", solo a él, solo su nombre. Era la oportunidad de saber el porqué real de todo lo que estaba pasando, y no la perdería. Escuchó remotamente las voces de sus compañeros en sus espaldas, y los llamados de otros jugadores, incluida Mariah. A ella solo la miró un instante, y por primera vez, la muchacha no pudo leer en sus ojos sino el ansia y l a curiosidad desesperada, de esa que suele matar a los gatos lindos como él. No hubo sonrisas en el breve espacio de tiempo en el que se vieron. Todos los movimientos de Rei, sus ojos, su boca, su postura, todo decía solo Kai. Su espíritu gritaba su nombre, y Mariah supo que quizás no vería a Rei en mucho tiempo, si es que su amigo no lograba lo que deseaba de Hiwatari.

Las calles pasaban una tras otra sin detenerse. Extrañamente corría por inercia, como si supiera el camino de memoria, cosa que no era cierta. Su corazón lo llevaba, con el recuerdo de cuando fueron a buscar a Kai y se encontraron por primera vez con Tala e Ian. Las murallas corrían a su lado sin acabarse nunca. Los árboles le dieron la posibilidad de saltar y la luna la de ocultarse.

Sigilosamente, pasando de una manera tan furtiva que se sorprendió a si mismo, Rei se vio cruzando y burlando la cadena de seguridad de la Abadía, hasta llegar al patio central, a aquél lugar coronado por la pileta, de suelo enteramente de piedra y rodeado por el edificio y sus pasillos.

Los primeros ruidos que salieron de su garganta fueron los jadeos desesperados. Había corrido desde que había dejado el domo y eso hacía varias horas. Su pecho se sentía a punto de estallar, y sus músculos palpitaban de una forma dolorosa, impidiéndole estar de pie o respirar adecuadamente. Una aspiración profunda y la retención de ese aire por algunos segundos le ayudó a recuperarse definitivamente. Respirando de manera casi normal y sin el dolor en todo su cuerpo, levantó levemente la mirada, como si algo lo avergonzara.

-Te esperaba.

Su cabeza terminó de alzarse con algo de esfuerzo. Estaba cansado, dudaba que pudiera ponerse de pie, y aunque pudiera, no quería hacerlo. Solo quería mirarlo por unos momentos antes que comenzaran a hablar. Kai se mostraba ante él de una manera tan natural y fresca que se le hacía difícil pensar en las circunstancias que estaban desatando ese encuentro.

Hiwatari estaba sentado en el borde de la piscina, con las piernas cruzadas, como solía sentarse siempre, pero los brazos estaban hacia atrás, sosteniendo el peso de su cuerpo que se inclinaba sobre el agua. El mentón de Kai estaba pegado a su pecho, ya que el ángulo de su fisonomía no le permitiría ver a Rei de otra manera. Y sonreía. Sonreía de una manera que sus amigos no conocían, era un gesto completamente complacido, como si por fin hubiera logrado algo que ansiaba toda su vida y que no había podido decirle a nadie. La luz de la luna lo bañaban y la luz jugaba con los pliegues de su ropa y con las curvas propias de su cuerpo. Todo parecía tan irreal, pero estaba ahí, esperando las siguientes palabras de Kai como si fueses una cosa de vida o muerte.

-Sígueme Rei.

Mirando la mano extendida hacia él en modo de ayuda, Rei aceptó la propuesta. Se levantó con la ayuda de Kai y lo siguió a través de los pasillos oscuros de la Abadía. Kon pudo notar que su amigo reprimía sus ganas de correr con zancadas largas y espaciosas, obligándolo a caminar más aprisa. Pronto llegaron a una habitación amplia, forrada de madera en sus paredes interiores, decorada con lo justo y necesario, sin dejar de hacer de la pieza un lugar confortable y elegante. "Tal como es Kai" pensó Rei. Cortinas de color marrón que volaban al viento gracias a las ventanas abiertas. Una cama matrimonial en medio de la pared opuesta, rodeada por dos pequeños veladores de madera con un cajón pequeño. Cada velador tenía una lamparita negra de pantalla gris y base ancha. Sobre el respaldo de la cama había un teléfono. Por la derecha de la entrada, algunos pasos más adelante se veía la entrada a una habitación aledaña, que adivinó que era el baño. Un enorme ropero se mantenía frente a la cama, sobre la alfombra color arena que cubría toda la habitación. Algunos cuadros adornaban las paredes, y una mesa pequeña con dos sillas junto a una estantería de tamaño mediano repleta de libros de diversos autores.

Kai cerró la puerta tras su espalda para luego reír un poco.

-Lo logré Rei... por fin lo logré... –le dijo mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, pero hablando en susurros, como si temiese ser escuchado. Rápidamente fue hacia uno de los veladores y tomó un pequeño objeto que estaba en él. –Es el sueño de mi vida Rei... –extendió la mano y Kon pudo ver a Black Drancer –Es perfecto... sabes que es perfecto... Sabes que siempre busqué la perfección en un blade, siempre todo lo que fuera ideal...

-Si, lo sabía...

-Mira esto Rei –Las palabras de Kai siempre iba acompañadas de una enorme sonrisa de orgullo –Su equilibrio es perfecto, sus materiales son casi indestructibles. Tómalo, compáralo con Driger, verás que incluso es más liviano.

Rei tomó con manos temblorosas el blade. Ese pequeño aparato hacía pocas horas había destruido los blades de sus amigos y robado sus Bestias Bit... pero Kai estaba tan feliz, tan GENUINAMENTE feliz... El poder de inmediato comenzó a fluir por sus dedos, llenándolo de una sensación de fuerza que era tremendamente difícil de dejar pasar. Con algo de indecisión sacó a Driger de su bolsillo. La Bestia Blanca se remeció de ira al sentir el poder de su nuevo enemigo, pero la cercanía de su Blade luchador lo tranquilizó, incluso creyó sentir algo de aquél humano a quien Rei apreciaba tanto. ¿Pero como podía ser que su dueño y aquél sujeto estuvieran con una bestia como Black Dranzer?. Driger no pudo contestar sus propias interrogantes y decidió confiar en su muchacho, en el que había puesto todo su poder.

-Es... más liviano... –dijo sintiendo la ligereza del material –Su anillo de ataque también es distinto... –observó mirando más de cerca. Kai sonrió mas ampliamente cuando escuchó el comentario de su compañero. Rei siempre había tenido buen ojo crítico en cuanto a los blades, igual que Max –Su equilibrio... con esta pieza debe ser excelente... no tiene imperfecciones....

Con agilidad lo movió sobre su mano, notando el suave giro y la estabilidad en terreno movedizo. Al recordar la escena que ofreció Kai con Black Dranzer se dio cuenta de que realmente era un blade maravilloso, o como decía Kai, perfecto.

Poco a poco se olvidó de sus preocupaciones y se olvidó de que Kai era ahora su enemigo. Ahora eran solamente dos muchachos hablando de la nueva adquisición de uno de ellos.

-Debo admitir que es genial Kai...

-¿Cierto?

Pero de súbito la realidad cayó sobre Rei como un balde de agua fría.

-Kai... ¿no sería más perfecto si estuvieras con tus amigos?... –la sonrisa de Kai se desvaneció, pero él sabía que tarde o temprano la pregunta llegaría, el odiado "¿porqué?" aparecería cuestionándolo. Ni siquiera Rei debía escapar de la curiosidad y el dolor de la traición.

-Cuando tú recibiste a Driger te fuiste... los dejaste

-Cuando me fui no comencé a destruir otros blades ni a robar bestias bit. –dijo titubeante-

-La perfección está en el poder Rei, ¿no lo ves? –nuevamente los ojos ansiosos, como si lo único que deseara era que él lo comprendiera –Tu siempre me has entendido más que los demás... dime que me entiendes, ¡yo se que entiendes lo que siento!

De un momento a otro se vio acorralado con la pared a un lado y Kai por el otro. Su mente era un remolino de ideas confusas y extrañas, pero su corazón sabía que Hiwatari tenía razón. El también había dejado a los White Tigers por el poder que su bestia le otorgaba... era cierto también que el no robaba bestias, pero si destruyó muchos blades en su afán de conocer a fondo las capacidades de Driger. Él también hizo daño en sus primeros años solo.

-Lo se Kai... –dijo bajando la mirada –pero después yo volví... yo dejé de ansiar el poder y decidí por amigos y abrigo... ¿Querrás eso algún día?

-Siempre te las arreglas para hacer preguntas endemoniadamente difíciles. –reclamó-

-Respóndeme Kai.

-¿Para qué quieres saberlo? –sus miradas se encontraron pero ninguno encontró resentimiento u odio en la otra. Desde que quedaron de acuerdo silenciosamente en hablar, habían temido que el otro los detestara por las nuevas situaciones, pero se aliviaron al ver que no era así-

-No quiero luchar contra ti. –dijo Rei serio, sin apartar la mirada –Si no pretendes volver nunca me veré obligado a intentar que dejes a Black Dranzer para que regreses con nosotros... Y quiero saber si debo prepararme para eso o no. Dime por favor Kai, ¿querrás volver algún día?

Kai pensó durante momentos interminables sosteniendo su barbilla con una mano mientras la otra cruzaba su pecho hasta tomar el codo contrario. Realmente era una pregunta difícil, pero no pensaba realmente en su respuesta (la cual ya conocía) sino que su meditación estaba centrada en las palabras adecuadas para expresar esa respuesta.

-Si debo ser sincero Rei... todo depende de ti. –Kon abrió los ojos sorprendido. –Eres al único que puedo considerar amigo... eres al único al que no pretendo quitar su bestia bit... Eres el único a quien no quiero destruir. Pero todo depende de ti.

-¿Qué debo hacer Kai? –preguntó poniendo sus manos sobre el pecho de Hiwatari. Este sonrió y las tomó suavemente –

-Quédate conmigo Rei. –susurró apretando levemente las manos del otro contra su cuerpo –Eres todo lo que necesito.

Lentamente sus labios se unieron. Durante largos instantes se besaron con pasión pero sin prisa, sabiendo que tenían todo el tiempo del mundo por delante, o por lo menos esa noche completa.

Black Dranzer y Driger quedaron en el suelo, uno junto a otro mientras sus dueños se despojaban de sus ropas y se encaminaban a tropezones hacia la amplia cama. Las bestias se miraban con algo de recelo, pero sabían que no debían odiarse, ya que sus amos estaban unidos por algo que ellos no lograban entender del todo. Driger mostró sus dientes cuando sintió que el hambre hacía que la Negra Predadora lo mirara con malos ojos. El Ave se disculpó cerrando las alas y sentándose sobre sus cuartos traseros. El Tigre Blanco comprendió y se tendió junto a ella. Juntos durmieron, como sus blade luchadores, luego de horas de hacer el amor con una pasión que no conocían.

**Continuará...**


	2. Corazones

**Disclamer: Bey blade no me pertenece. Solo cierto gatito que saldrá por ahí )**

* * *

**ALMAS GEMELAS**

**Corazones.**

El sol se alzó con una temperatura agradable, ganando terreno contra el invierno, mostrando una ciudad ajetreada como siempre ha sido.

El hotel estaba en completo silencio. Todos estaban despiertos esperando alguna noticia, alguna llamada; cualquier cosa que les indicara donde estaba y si estaba bien o no. En sus ojos y expresiones se veía el desconcierto y la preocupación. Ninguno había pegado un ojo durante toda la noche, pensando donde podía estar Rei.

-Voy a buscarlo. –dijo Takao finalmente tomando su jockey y saliendo del hotel a toda carrera. Mariah lo miró desde la ventana de su propia habitación y negó con un suspiro. Ella sabía que no encontrarían a Rei hasta que él quisiera que lo encontraran.

* * *

-Ya debo irme Kai.

-Solo... un momento más Rei...

Con los ojos cerrados, intentando que los momentos se alargaran lo más posible, Hiwatari besaba la cara y el cuello de su compañero, reteniendo sus manos contra las suyas y su cuerpo bajo el propio. El roce de pieles lo volvía loco y a la vez tranquilizaba su atribulada alma. El suave olor a tierra y bosque que Kon expelía embriaga los sentidos del muchacho ruso, extasiándolo y logrando avivar el fuego de su pasión una y otra vez, dando las razones de su total desvelo durante la noche que acababa de terminar.

-Kai... debo... Kai... –susurró entre besos y gemidos –Debo irme...

Con algo parecido a un puchero Hiwatari se hizo a un lado y le dio la espalda. No estaba realmente molesto con el muchacho que había sido su amante, pero quería jugar un poco. Rei cayó en su trampa y no se levantó de la cama, mirando con expresión culpable su espalda blanca y arañada por sus dedos. Suavemente la acarició y antes que se diera cuenta, el otro volteó atrapándolo en un abrazo de oso.

-Quédate un poco más... –el beso que siguió irguió la pasión de ambos, y sus risas mantenían despiertas a sus bestias, que esperaban pacientes el momento de la separación, aunque algo en sus almas les dolía pensando que debían alejarse.

* * *

El reloj cantó las 3 de la tarde y el almuerzo no había sido tocado por los jóvenes, ni siquiera por Takao. Él, Kyo y Max permanecían sentados cerca del teléfono y la puerta, esperando cualquier noticia de Kai o de Rei. La tensión los mataba a cada momento. Suficiente mala noticia era saber que Hiwatari se había cambiado de equipo y de bando solo por el poder de una Bestia como para aguantar la desaparición de Kon sabiendo que los Demolition Boys estaban tras sus bestias y sus cabezas.

-Muchachos... –dijo con voz temblorosa Kyo. –temo por Rei...

-Yo también –apoyó Max. Takao prefirió apartar la mirada con una especie de gruñido. Todos habían visto la mirada que Kai dio al chino antes de irse, acompañado de su exclusiva despedida. "Te veo luego Rei" –pero ya hemos buscado en todos lados...

Nadie se atrevía a decir abiertamente que su gran miedo era que Kai tuviera a Rei como prisionero o que lo hubiera atacado a traición aprovechándose de la notoria perturbación que su traición causó en el muchacho chino. Dentro de sus mentes habían pensado en la posibilidad de algún tipo de control mental para justificar el cambio de Hiwatari, pero ahora esta mismo opción los aterraba pensando que Kon podía caer en la misma trampa.

EL silencio volvió a pesar sobre todos, hasta que el sonido de la puerta los alertó. Para su sorpresa y alivio, por ella entró Rei acomodando su cabello con un gesto despreocupado. Su mirada parecía perdida y su nariz levemente arrugada mostraba que no estaba del todo a gusto volviendo al hotel que la BBA había puesto para ellos, pero sus amigos no vieron sus gestos ni su disgusto y corrieron a recibirlo con los brazos abiertos.

* * *

La amplia oficina desconcertó un poco a Kai. Hacía muchos años que no entraba y no recordaba la cantidad de cosas lujosas y hermosas que su abuelo poseía en aquél lugar que, como todo lo demás en la persona de Voltaire, le estaba prohibido.

-¿Para qué me quieres? -preguntó cortante y con un leve toque de desafío-

-Anoche vino ese chico, el de tu equipo. –dijo directamente, logrando perturbar a Kai. –Quiero que me hables de él.

-¿De Rei?

Una mala impresión nació en el corazón de Hiwatari. Si su abuelo le hubiera pedido que le hablara de cualquiera de los otros simplemente hubiera dicho que eran unos muchachitos inmaduros cuyas bestias bit pasarían rápidamente a su poder, pero le pedía información sobre Rei, sobre SU Rei...

-¿Porqué no le has quitado su bestia bit?

-No lo haré –afirmó tajantemente-

-El chico se ve muy unido a ti –dijo con malvada satisfacción y lentitud, observando las expresiones que cruzaban la cara de su nieto –Vino en cuanto lo llamaste...

-No te atrevas a acercarte a él –amenazó con los puños cerrados-

-Estaba pensando en la propuesta que le hiciste Kai... –susurró complacido- Y déjame decirte que me agrado tu idea... –la sorpresa en la cara del chico casi hizo reír al anciano –El muchacho es un excelente luchador, y su bestia es poderosa... además... he investigado algunas cosas sobre él –entrecerró los ojos y esperó, dejando que la tensión creciera –y creo que te interesaría saber algunas cosas sobre su pasado...

-Conozco su pasado –dijo con extraño orgullo Kai-

-No todo... ¿sabes lo que pasó después que el chico huyó de su pueblo y antes de que se uniera a ese equipucho en el que estabas? –la curiosidad llenaba a Kai más y más a cada momento. Voltaire tenía razón, él no conocía esa parte de la vida de Rei –Puedo decírtelo Kai... y eso puede ayudarnos a ambos...

-¿Cómo? –preguntó desconfiado de que Kon estuviera involucrado en los planes de su abuelo-

-Tú tendrías a tu muchacho... y yo tendría a un nuevo adepto. ¿Qué más te parece?

Las manos de Kai temblaron cuando recibió el sobre tamaño oficio cerrado lleno de papeles. Sus ojos no creían que una parte de la vida de Rei estuviera en sus manos, aunque pensar que la usaría para chantajearlo generaba cierto dolor en su corazón, sin embargo, la mirada triste de Rei cuando este tuvo que irse de la Abadía lo convencían que Kon y él debían estar juntos de cualquier manera... Su lugar no eran los Blade Brakers, sino el lugar en donde estuviera el otro. No importaba si ese lugar era China, Rusia o las montañas, mientras estuvieran juntos nada más importaba. No quería volver a ver esos ojos tristes, esos dorados ojos tristes que vio cuando se despidieron... verlo cruzar la puerta había dolido, no quería volver a sentir esa sensación... Debía tener a Rei aunque eso lo obligara a abandonar su sueño de la perfección, así como sabía que Rei abandonaría a Driger de ser necesario...

-Solo nosotros... Nada más.

**Continuará...**


	3. Sombras

**Disclamer: Bey blade no me pertence... Solo cierto gatito que saldrá por ahí )**

* * *

**ALMAS GEMELAS**

**Sombras.**

Las risas de los demás traspasaban la puerta y llegaban apenas a sus oídos, aunque su cerebro no los procesaba ni hacía acuso de recibo. Nada de lo que pasaba a su alrededor le importaba. Solo las manos de Kai en su cuerpo y su calor llenaba su mente, alejándolo de la realidad de su equipo.

Algunos comentarios preocupados llegaron más profundamente. Kyo, como siempre, fue un poco más observador que los otros y notó cierto dejo de fastidio en Rei cuando llegó. Se preguntaron si Kai le hubiera hecho algo o si todavía estaría perturbado por las noticias. Max dijo que quizás eso le traía algún recuerdo con lo relacionado con los White Tigers, y Kon no pudo dejar de sonreír. Tenía más razón de la que creía.

Driger resplandeció en su mano. El Tigre Blanco lo miró con sus ojos amables y esperó paciente la mirada dorada de su muchacho. Largos minutos pasaron con sus ojos clavados en los del otro, y Driger sabía que culpables pensamientos cruzaban la mente de Rei. Hacía muchos años que se había prometido evitar a toda el renacer de su Sombra, pero la felicidad de su elegido estaba en juego. ¿Qué importaba lo demás si su querido muchachito no podía ser feliz?.

Rei apartó los ojos apenado. El mismo se había prometido evitar caer en la ambición de la Bestia Shadow, pero la opción era la más cierta a la hora de estar junto a Kai. Cierto era que podía permanecer con Driger e irse con su amado, pero no quería ser su sombra ni depender de él. Si quería estar con Hiwatari debía ser tan fuerte como él, y conociendo a Black Dranzer, sabía que la única manera de equiparar esa fuerza y habilidad era despertar su propia sombra y la de su bestia bit. Debía enterrar al dulce y amable Driger para sacar las garras de la temible Criatura Negra de las Montañas Chinas. Ya la había dominado una vez, dando muestras de su avasallador poder, pero.... algo lo molestaba, no podía saber que era. Una duda, un dolor en su corazón que nada tenía que ver con su equipo o con algún tipo de remordimiento por el sufrimiento de los demás... Driger también se preguntaba que era eso que le impedía hacer equipo con Black Dranzer, pero no lograba llegar a la respuesta correcta.

La puerta lo sacó repentinamente de sus pensamientos y Driger desapareció de su lado. Takao apareció con una expresión entre seria y expectante, con algunos matices de preocupación.

-¿Rei?

-Estoy despierto Takao, pasa.

El chico de ojos azulados entra y cierra la puerta en su espalda.

-Si quieres podemos bajar a comer. Nos han avisado que ya está listo... si quieres.

Rei se sorprendió de la tranquilidad de las palabras de Kinomiya. Su, otrora altiva postura ahora parecía empequeñecida y debilitada por la fría mirada de Kon.

-¿Estás bien Takao? -los ojos tristes no mienten. Rei se sienta en la cama e invita a su compañero a hacer lo mismo. El muchacho camina lentamente hasta quedar junto al primero-

-No entiendo que pasó Rei –dijo con pena –Creí... creí que éramos importantes para él... que yo era importante para él... –una perlada lágrima bajó por su mejilla morena, pero no activó la misericordia del chico chino, sino sus celos y sus ganas por estar con Kai-

-Estuve con Kai –lanzó a quemarropa. Kinomiya pareció encogerse de dolor, pero reprimió un sollozo –Y me di cuenta que es casi imposible que vuelva. –la mirada desolada de Takao casi le partió el corazón, y sin darse cuenta tomó la decisión de estar con Kai por sobre todo y todos. Driger se remeció mientras sentía el nuevo poder de la indiferencia y la frialdad recorrer su cuerpo –Black Dranzer es el sueño de su vida... y no creo que lo deje... ni quiero que lo pierda.

Como si lo hubiera recorrido una fuerte corriente eléctrica, Takao se levantó de un salto y se alejó de la fría mirada de Rei.

-Tú... tú también... –tartamudeó sin acabar de comprender –Pero...

-Al igual que tú, yo también amo a Kai –dijo Rei mirando el suelo con una sonrisa inocente en su cara, aunque sus ojos brillaban con la crueldad de sus palabras –Y cuando Kai se despidió de mí, y solo de mí, supe que el sería mío...

-¿Estuviste.... con él toda la noche no es cierto?

-Así es. –con pereza se estiró y tomó a Driger en sus manos. En ningún momento miró a Kinomiya, ya que temía espantarlo con su nueva mirada –Me mostró porqué nos dejó y yo lo entendí.

-¿Lo... entendiste?

-"En el poder está la perfección", me dijo. Conozco la sensación que recorre a Kai en estos momentos. Cuando yo recibí a Driger y desaté su poder me porté igual que él...

-¿De qué hablas? –preguntó casi temblando. Ya no había nada frente a él del Rei que conocía, solo oía una voz fría y burlona y sentía un miedo que lo recorría a cada momento-

-¿Alguna vez te preguntaste porqué no me defendía de las acusaciones de los White Tigers con más fuerza?. De cierta forma tenían razón. Podría decirse que tenían razón... tomé a Driger y me fui. Luego, investigué nuevas formas del poder de una bestia, y te sorprendería saber lo que descubrí. –una carcajada llena de gozo salió de sus labios –Cada bestia tiene una sombra... y yo desperté la de mi Driger. Así como Dranzer y Black Dranzer son realmente uno... mi Driger y la bestia que verás ahora son la misma... pero con distintas "motivaciones"... Quizás deberías intentarlo Takao, si no quieres perder a Dragoon... solo debes desear con toda tu alma el poder que no conoces... y luego el resto será fácil...

* * *

Kai levantó la cabeza cuando sintió a Black Dranzer remecerse en su blade. Él también lo sentía, un nuevo poder increíble y oscuro se levantaba entre la nieve blanca del alma de un ser puro...

_Mientras más grande es la luz, más poderosa es su sombra... _

Los papeles en sus manos quedaron arrugados cuando los presionó entre sus dedos. Rei había tomado una decisión... Una amplia sonrisa cruzó su cara... había decidido por él...

La foto de la Bestia Shadow lo llenó de expectación. Las garras largas y desenfundadas de sus patas enormes y acolchadas los enormes colmillos como espadas que salían de su mandíbula. Los ojos rojos y las tres colas negras y doradas. El cuerpo era enorme y negro como el cabello de su dueño. Su armadura plateada relucía en medio de los truenos, y junto a ella... Rei, con una expresión fría que lo enamoró aún más, y una postura de "me-importa-un-demonio-lo-que-te-pase" que lo encantó. El muchacho podía ser tan sensual...

A su vez, Voltaire también sonrió. Sabía que el chico había escogido a su nieto y que su poder se había desatado. Pronto sus planes se harían realidad.

* * *

Kai llegó corriendo justo para ver como Dragoon caía abatido por un simple zarpazo de la Bestia Shadow, de la cual aún no conocía su nombre. La expresión aterrada de Max, Kyo y Takao lo fascinó, la sonrisa confiada de Rei y la espectacularidad de la Bestia lo llenó de gozo. Una carcajada salió de su garganta y remeció en oscuro espíritu de Kon.

El muchacho tembló al oír la risa. Kai estaba ahí... y ahora por fin entendía que le impedía decidirse... Temía ponerse en contra de su amor. Su nuevo poder era más que suficiente para plantarle cara a Black Dranzer y su nuevo orgullo quizás querría intentar derrotarlo. Volteó lentamente y su cara se tiñó de carmín al verlo... Una tranquila sonrisa cruzó su rostro... lo amaba... y eso era aún más fuerte que él en ese momento. La mirada sorprendida de Hiwatari hacia su bestia lo llenó de orgullo y lo incitó a derrotar a sus antiguos amigos o convertirlos en Sombras como él... lo que fuera primero... Con superioridad vio como Dragoon comenzaba a retorcerse de dolor mientras Takao lloraba de impotencia... negros rayos cruzaron el cielo y los ojos de la Bestia se pusieron rojos, Rei supo que una nueva bestia shadow estaba naciendo... Solo faltaba Max...

* * *

Aquél día terminó con 4 bestias Shadow volando soberbias hacia la Abadía de Voltaire. La última resistencia que había sido Dranzer ya no existía. Por amor a Kai el Fénix se había dejado absorber por su Sombra, y había desaparecido. Dragoon, Drazil, Driger y Dranzer se encaminaron junto a sus dueños hacia su único Jefe. Voltaire los esperaba sonriendo. Era hora de conquistar el mundo.

**Owari.**

**Notas: que loco este fic. Y tardé dos días en hacerlo... O.o... que loco. **


End file.
